


片段

by Saintmephisto



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 历史同人 - Freeform, 黑历史
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: 姜维从没有觉得那样失落，同时又那样惊异，在这个国家灭亡之前，曾经还有那么多浩如烟海的故人，现在只剩下了他一个。
Kudos: 1





	片段

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

姜维看向钟会的时候，一把丑陋的长矛刺穿了他的背脊，贯穿前襟，像从胸腔里伸出的手。

姜维很难感受到这一刻的震怖，或者说任何情感，他太执着于活下去了，他掉过头去，拖着笨重的袍服拼命奔跑，钢刀和冷箭在他身边霹雳般落下，他硬着头皮，盲着眼睛去面对。

几个月以前，姜维还不曾感受过畏惧死亡的滋味是什么，死亡就像一座巨大的幕布笼罩了他，他在其中四处游荡，骑着他的马一路冲杀，他一次一次重复着他浩浩荡荡的远征，在通往中原的蜀道中留下如山的尸体，他们的马一次次从所经之处折返时，往往会踏上已被踩地稀烂的，掩埋时遗漏下来的死尸。姜维习惯在行军路上一遍遍彩排自己的死亡，有时是被一个畏畏缩缩的步兵钩住铠甲，有时是被一排冷箭射成骰子，有时他幻想自己被粗砺的绳索层层捆住，被拖在马车后面一路曳行——这种事他曾多次在年代久远的古书里读到——这是一种莫大的羞辱，尖利的碎石磨穿了皮肉，把华冠盛戴的统帅变成血肉淋漓的皮囊。

死亡也并非是一视同仁的，有的时候姜维这样想，他宁愿相信自己会将钢刀横在颈上死去，这样至少在闭眼前还是充满尊严的。然而姜维又畏惧那些挂罥于时间里的头颅，它们很明显地皱缩了，在马颈下，在矛尖上，在城楼上呼啦啦地乱晃。还有那些赤裸的无头的身体，它们肿胀成令人惊骇的样子，在酷热的炎夏臭气熏天。这让他感到害怕，第一次看见这样的场面还是在曹魏时候的事（他还没有意识到他又回到了这里），他甚至甲胄都没脱就在地上呕吐了起来，“那是谁？”他听到有人回答他“那是蜀国的义士，他自裁了”声音里全是垂怜。

他可不愿意这样死，在他奔跑的时候，他甚至预料到了身后的乱军们会怎样一拥而上吞噬掉钟会的伏尸，这让他想要喊叫——那些复国的幻梦，未酬的大业——不要了，不要了，他把它们弃之敝席那样抛在身后的血污里，他要逃！他拼命地奔跑，听不见也感受不到任何外物，他甚至怀疑自己早已死去，尸身伏倒在地成为泥浆，只剩一颗惊骇的尖叫着的头颅在奔跑。

如果刘禅没有投降，他本可以期待死亡的幕布在将他彻底包裹前一直沉重而安稳地笼罩在他的头顶。但现在不同了，他不在需要为那个颤颤巍巍的，在过去的荣光里泡得浮肿的蜀国鞠躬尽瘁，死而后已，而是名正言顺地从命中注定的幕布里走了出来，看到了外面的世界——黑色的，阔大的星夜和一桌为受降者准备的宴席。

他们在仪式的当晚彻夜笙歌，一醉方休，享用新宰的牛羊，琼脂玉液般的美酒，来自中原的鼓手赤裸着身躯，奏起雄壮而哀凉的音乐。姜维从没有觉得那样失落，同时又那样惊异，在这个国家灭亡之前，曾经还有那么多浩如烟海的故人，现在只剩下了他一个。

被野地上营火照亮的黑夜里，本属于他的死亡隐退在天边的一角。

“你们的主君是个什么样的人啊。”喝的醉醺醺的钟会拨着酒杯。

“我的主君是一个怀柔的人。他不忍置生民于水火，所以投降了邓艾。”

“依我看，不过是胸无韬略，嫉贤妒能，贪生怕死之徒。倒是你……”钟会沉下声音，“倒是你，姜伯约，奈何明珠暗投，事此颟頇之君，我真为你感到惋惜。”

姜维继续泯着他的酒。他知道隐退在天边的帘幕总有一天会追上来。

这是一种全然陌生的感觉，他们踏进了原本属于蜀国的一些大开着的城门，窥见了彼此心底最阴暗和最狂热的痛与爱，这期间又发生了很多事故，钟会似乎一心一意地信任了他。他在姜维面前连声抱怨，用剑鞘敲着地板，半空的酒桶滚落在地上，咣咣当当地响着，一路滴下破碎的酒液，上级的猜疑，前路的忧惧，躁动不安，隐秘的欲望，还有杀机。

最后，他们合伙伪造了一封书信，趁机除掉了那个叫邓艾的眼中钉。他们大张旗鼓地抄了邓艾的家，把尚在睡梦中的父子绑在床榻上。邓艾一开始还在挣扎，睁着血红的眼睛破口大骂，但后来就安静了下来，他看向钟会的目光就像献祭的牺牲看向同伴时那样温和。

“我们反叛吧。”姜维对钟会说。


End file.
